criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Zack Taylor
Zack Taylor was a suspect during the murder investigation of a reality TV star named Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis in Shark Attack! (Case #57, or Case #1 of Pacific Bay) and an Internet blogger named Becky Walden in The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay). Profile Zack is a 26-year old lifeguard with blonde hair and a lifeguard windbreaker positioned on his forehead. He is known to have sustained a jellyfish sting followed by a huge burn mark later on. Zack also sports a shell necklace, and it is known that he eats hot dogs and has contact with parrots. Role in Case(s) Zack is a lifeguard serving in Ocean Shore's Sunny Beach. Shark Attack! The first time Zack was called into the investigation, Amy and the player found a faded paper powdered into a waiver with Zack Taylor's name on it. Amy called Hannah to find where Zack was and in spite of Hannah being in the middle of fixing a computer problem, managed to track Zack on-duty at Sunny Beach. After spotting Zack at the lifeguard's chair, Amy mentioned about Zack being a regular on the Ice P Show, but Zack told the team he met Ice P when he fell off a cruise boat to recreate the incident of the Titanic of 1918, but panicked and had to come to the rescue, alas Ice P panicked when he saw Zack's pet parrot in the premise. kissing as shown on this restored photo.]] Chief Marquez gave a torn photo to the team and when pieced back together, showed Zack and Ice P kissing at the Tiki Bar. This caused the team to talk to Zack in the middle of his hot dog cooking, but given the nature of the photo Zack wanted the police to keep the photo a secret as he was afraid of losing his position as a lifeguard of Sunny Beach if the public found out. The nature of the discussion and financial hardships stressed Zack out. Zack was proven innocent at the climax of the investigation, and even offered the team help to find Augusta to prevent her from going completely missing. The Ice Queen Zack found himself in the red when the team pieced a torn t-shirt back together revealing Zack hanging around with Becky in a custom-made T-shirt. Frank could hardly imagine Zack being friends with a tech geek like Becky, but Zack wanted to make Becky feel good by cheering her up because too many people in Ocean Shore hated her. The second time Zack was approached by the team was moments after Yann analyzed a t-shirt dampened with Becky's tears, in which Yann said Becky was crying with a broken heart. Frank accused Zack of breaking Becky's heart but Zack told the team he took Becky out clubbing at the Little Mermaid club (Becky had free admission) but when Becky found Zack kissing a guy, she was furious that she would blog his LGBT standing through Friendnet and ran away from the Little Mermaid without warning. Zack wanted to stop Becky but not to the point of homicide--which was proven true when Derek Stone was indicted for Becky's murder. The team would tend to Zack moments after the arrest to ensure Zack was all right in spite of him being beaten up by Lenny Spitfire's monkey in the boardwalk. Trivia *Zack is one of the LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects featured in the game. **Zack is the first LGBT suspect to have appeared in two cases. *Zack wore glow sticks around his neck in his second mugshot, but he doesn't wear them in-game. *Also in his second mugshot, the burn marks he sports during the events of The Ice Queen disappears. Case Appearances *Shark Attack! (Case #57, or Case #1 of Pacific Bay) *The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay) ZackTaylorProfile.png|Zack, as he appeared in Shark Attack! (Case #57, or Case #1 of Pacific Bay). Screenshot_13.png|Zack, as he appeared in The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay). Shark Attack! Preview.jpg|Zack featuring in Shark Attack's promotional image. C57ZackMugshot.jpg C61ZackMugshot.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters